1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage device apparatus having multiple interfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
A tape library is comprised of multiple tape cartridges that may be separately accessed and handled by a robotic gripper assembly. The gripper assembly is capable of moving the tape cartridges between one or more racks of storage cells in which the cartridges are stored and a tape drive. If a user wants to access data on a tape cartridge in a cell, then the robotic gripper assembly must remove a tape cartridge from one tape drive, move the dismounted tape cartridge to one storage cell, move the gripper assembly to the storage cell to access the requested tape cartridge, and then transfer the cartridge to the tape drive for mounting and data access.
Tape libraries allow for storage of substantial amounts of data at a low cost. However, dismounting a tape cartridge from one drive and mounting another tape cartridge from the rack of cells can take a substantial amount of time. Such delays in providing an application access to data in an unmounted tape cartridge can adversely affect the performance of the application.
Due to concerns over the time required to mount tapes in a tape library, tape library developers continually strive to reduce cycle time. The cycle time indicates the time for the gripper assembly to dismount a tape from a current tape drive, return the tape cartridge to its assigned storage cell, access the requested tape cartridge from another cell, and then move and insert the accessed tape cartridge into one of the tape drives.
For these reasons, there is a need in the art to provide improved technology for providing a library of storage devices.
Provided is a storage device and method for interfacing with an external device. The storage device includes a portable housing, a storage medium enclosed within the housing, and two data interfaces at different locations on the housing, wherein both the data interfaces are capable of providing data communication with the external device. A controller is enclosed within the housing and implements logic to select one of the two data interfaces to use to transfer data between the storage medium and the external device.
In further implementations, the storage device receives power from an external power supply. Two power interfaces at different locations on the housing are capable of receiving power from the external power supply to power the storage device.
Further, detection is made of one data interface is engaged and capable of communicating with the external device. The I/O requests received from the external device are executed and data concerning the executed I/O requests is communicated through the detected data interface to the external device.
The described implementations provide a hard disk drive structure having two sets of interfaces which may be engaged to provide data and power from either end. Such an arrangement is particularly useful for an automated tape library where different components can readily engage the storage device on either end.